


The Study of Scarlet

by AngeliaDark, JorjiBoyBlue



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Carnage - Freeform, Cat and Mouse, Gore, M/M, Pining, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorjiBoyBlue/pseuds/JorjiBoyBlue
Summary: When admiration becomes obsession, is it really even about your muse anymore?
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 186





	The Study of Scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> A message from our sponsors, "Prepare thy mind for sum fuk"

“I still can’t believe you.” Vaggie snapped after settling in on her stool. The moth leaned forward, resting her elbows on the bartop and massaging her temples. “You work for Valentino for fucks sake! You are in constant contact with the Three V’s, and they all hate Alastor. So explain to me again, how is it you don’t know who he is?” 

Angel Dust rolled his eyes. Where she had leaned forward, he decided to lean back. Two arms going behind his head, one holding a drink had graciously gifted him with, and the fourth resting in his lap. 

“Look babe, I already told ya, I don’t listen to politics.” He shrugged and finished his drink before setting it down. “Besides, usually when I’m there, all they want is for me to ‘sit pretty’ and follow the script.”

“Wait, they actually use scripts?” Vaggie had turned her head to give an inquisitive glare at the spider demon. Even Husk’s ears had flipped around to tune in on their conversation. 

“Well yeah, there’s always a script! It’s still television after all.” Angel grinned as he knocked back the rest of his fruity drink. “The scripts are usually all the same though. Just moan, cry, and scream the right name when the guys ‘rock my world’.” 

Vaggie gagging had Angel laughing himself silly. Husk’s ears turned down as he glowered over his shoulder at Angel. “Ya couldn’t wait until I was drunk enough to NOT remember that?” 

Husk and Vaggie’s disgusted looks had Angel in hysterics. “Ah, Fuck! You guys are a riot.” He wiped a tear from his eye as he slowly calmed himself. He looked between the other two demons who were still glaring daggers at him. “What?”

“Is everything a fucking joke to you?” Vaggie finally turned her head back to the bar. “Alastor is a menace. He’s not someone to be taken lightly unless you want to disappear, and you’re here making sex jokes. I am trying to warn you to be careful or your ignorance is going to get you killed.” 

Angel scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “Please, I’ve been down here for how long? That’s not by accident babe. I think I can handle an overgrown twizzler.” 

“Angel! You know what? Fine. Fuck it. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The moth slammed her drink back and stormed off down the halls. 

“Wow, what is her problem?” Angel turned to Husk’s back. “It’s like no one ‘round here can take a joke.” 

“Or you’re just not funny.” Husk didn’t need to turn to know how pissed Angel looked. “Look are ya done? I gotta close up.” 

No one needed to tell Angel Dust when he wasn’t wanted. The spider huffed as he lifted himself from his spot and stalked off to his room. What was Vagatha’s problem? Angel was a strong demon. He was smart enough to keep himself safe for all these years. Whatever. He didn’t need her criticism. Her judgements. There was just one thing he wanted right now, and that was buried away in his room. Fuck, Angel’s buzz was ruined. He needed something really special to make him happy right now. 

Angel looked around him before sneaking casually into his room, stepping inside and carefully locking the door behind him. He waited long enough to make sure there were no sounds of footsteps. Then, turned and pressed his body against the poster of Alastor on the back of his door. 

It had taken him YEARS to learn just what height to put the poster at so that the image would be true to Alastor’s true height. Now, it was perfect. Pressed against the poster, Angel ran his hand down the image’s perfect chest. The only thing better would be the man himself. 

Angel had mastered the act of playing stupid. Vaggie was right, the V’s hated Alastor. So really, he hadn’t been given much of a choice. Valentino had even gone as far as banning all radios from the studios. Angel had missed decades of recordings because of their stupid rules. The few times he’d tried sneaking in a radio, Val had punished him by smashing the beautiful box right in front of him. He had to wait so long, but it had been worth the wait when some unholy god blessed him with a hellphone and headphones. An experience far more intimate than he could have ever dreamed of.

Valentino only noticed that Angel was always tired, and for some reason, all too eager to work after the spider had gotten his new device. Something had gotten under his pet’s skin and it was like suddenly the reluctant spider was a whore in heat. Valentino learned to never ask why Angel went through headphones so quickly either. It wasn’t hard to go through the flimsy things considering every night for the last forty years, Angel had listened to Alastor’s radio broadcasts. Some broadcasts permanently lost to time, but Angel made up for his loss by memorizing all the recordings he had access to. 

“Alastor~” Angel bit his lip and giggled pressing his own forehead against the posters. “You’re under the same roof as me now. I get to be so close to you now. I can see you, touch you, oh if only you knew just how much I adore you.” He brought his hand up to touch the image’s cheek. Letting his hand trail down as he stepped further into the room. 

The spider could be free here at the hotel. He could obsess freely behind closed doors. Angel sighed as he opened his closet door revealing another poster. This one, Angel had custom made by one of his own fans. A rare photo of Alastor that someone else had taken. He had no jacket and Angel could just barely see the scars on his hands. 

Angel quickly grabbed a lipstick off his vanity and applied it with practised ease. Gently, Angel pressed a kiss to the side of the poster. There were plenty of others in various colors. Even some on Alastor himself. His perfect smiling face, his wide chest, his beast. Those were the days Angel had felt really bold. The lipstick stains had collected all over the poster like a tally system. A kiss for everyday that the spider actually got to speak to his darling. 

“One day soon. I just know it. You’ll be all mine. I just need to get your attention… I need you to see me…” One more glance at poster and Angel made his way to his bed. 

In the center of the room was a large four post bed with an even larger canopy. Angel had said the thick fabric walling off the bed made him feel safe. In reality, it covered his deeper sins. Angel hopped onto his bed with an excited giggle and bounce making his way around the corners of the bed to unclip the fabric and reveal the tapestry underneath. Once the curtains all fell, hiding him away from the rest of the world, he let out a long, lovestruck sigh. 

Angel had been told before that he had more than an unhealthy obsession. As if he cared. Alastor had a voice that made him feel something. Alastor enjoyed the intimacy of a close quarter kill. Seeing the fear in your victims eye, hearing their pleas for mercy right before you started cutting them open. Angel had thought he was the only one. His brother preferred long range shots. His father just wanted the job done any way by any means. Angel, had always preferred watching his kills bleed out slowly. The art of a perfectly executed kill. Maybe pops was right, there was something wrong with him. 

Then, Angel heard that first broadcast. If felt like the stars aligning. He wasn’t alone! There was someone else just as fucked up as him. Someone else who found a form of pleasure in bleeding a deserving victim dry. 

Angel still remembered the first broadcast he had heard. He had been with some John when the radio lit up. Alastor’s voice rang in, cold and cruel making Angel’s skin burn just under the surface. Angel could feel the terror in Alastors guests. It had added to the purity of his excitement and adrenaline unlike anything before. The sound of tearing flesh and bone snapping had given him a rich sense of nostalgia for his living years. It had been love at first listen for the one, the only, Angel Dust. 

The burning eyes of the radio demon stared down at him from the tapestry. Angel had sent a “friend” to go and have it made and snuck to him at the hotel. He spent the next three nights hand stitching, with his right hands of course, the tapestry into the roof of his canopy. Now, Angel fell asleep every night gazing into his heart and soul’s other half. Every broadcast, spent feeling those scarlet eyes dance across his skin. Hunting him like the prey he desired to be. 

Alastor wasn’t scheduled for a broadcast tonight, but that didn’t matter. Angel moved his pillows into a more comfortable nesting position while also grabbing a few things. The handmade doll of Alastor, perfect down to the monocle; his headphones, and a knife. Once he had everything, he flopped onto the bed. Headphones plugged into his phone, mini Al sitting up on a pillow, knife to the side for now. 

Angel hummed softly to himself as he went through the long list of archived broadcasts he’d saved before deciding to just scroll and tap. He had them all memorized, and he enjoyed every single one. He just needed that voice, the soft music, and the screams. Pleased with whatever selection he had picked, Angel took his time removing his jacket and taking off his boots. Lying on his bed with only his skirt, he peeled back the rose pink comforter to reveal the red and black silk sheets. Oh did those silk sheets feel like pure sin against his skin. 

Heat flushed his cheeks as the intro began. Oh, he remembered this one. He had picked very well. This was one of the few where Alastor showed a more raw side of himself. Angel needed to speed his ritual along if he wanted to follow along! 

Alastor’s voice came in softly over the music soon enough. Greeting his listeners, polite as always. The muffled voice of the victim struggling in the background. The listener was tobe aware they were gagged, but with what? The list was endless for this ex-mafia boy. Hell, Angel had gagged a guy with his own hand once!

Angel let his imagination run as he finally slipped off his skirt and settled in with the silk laying under and over his body. He picked up the knife, running his clawtip over the blade. He had dulled all of the blades, save for when he was “enjoying himself”. After all, his skin was to be left as perfect as possible. The only scars he would allow on his body would be the ones that Alastor himself would one day give him.

No, the knife was more for a form of roleplay he did for himself. Preparation so that he would be calm, be the perfect victim for Alastor. A willing one. One that Alastor could have all he wants when he wants. Slowly Angel lowered the knife to his skin. The cold making his spine tense and body shiver. 

“Hush, hush, it surely won’t be alright, but if you’re too loud, my listeners won’t be happy.” He could hear the girl whining and crying. She was pulling at chains. Angel liked to believe that Alastor was more creative than just tying back the ankles and wrists. Maybe he did patterns? Oh yes Angel liked that. Something that took time and patience, and strength. 

“There, yes that’s better.” Angel could hear the first careful slice. Alastor went on to explain every cut, how deep, how wide, where to cut the get the most of the best meat. As Alastor spoke, Angel dragged the knife over his body. His eyes closed and lost to the dream. He felt like he was floating. Succumbed entirely to Alastor’s shadows. 

As Alastor’s hunger set in, his voice dropping, a twang settling in as an undertone, the knife traded in for his own bare hands. Angel’s own hunger skyrocketed. He tossed his own knife aside and pulled out his third set just so he could feel claws in every place he could possibly imagine Alastor touching. Some places he knew Alastor would never, but Angel could and would still dream. 

When Angel heard the telltale sound of Alastor sinking his teeth into his victim’s organs, Angel sunk his hands between his clenched thighs. Both their highs peaking. Alastor growling into the viscera, Angel whimpering into his pillow as his back arched off his bed. With the sound of the ribs snapping open, Alastor ripping the heart out and devouring it in one bite, Angel bit his lip hard enough to bleed. One more second, just one-

The shaking gasp Alastor made as the life drained into him from his victims heart, that is what Angel was waiting for. Such a pure, unfiltered sound. Angel curled tight and twisted until his own bones popped from the weight of his orgasm. His body flopped dramatically back into place on the bed as he gasped. Doing his best to come down in time to hear Alastor when he came to. 

“And that, dear listeners, is the show. I apologize as I may have gotten a bit carried away there.” That soft laugh could be enough some days to throw Angel back into his own desire. Just not tonight. “I must confess, these shows have been getting more… difficult to do. I have been lacking my usual focus. It’s been difficult to find any new and interesting ideas as of late. Nothing seems to have that same old razzle dazzle. Then again, maybe that’s just the old fashioned in me.” 

There was a heavy sigh. “I believe that’s all I have for you tonight. As always, stay tuned.” A melancholic silence filled Angel’s room. Alastor was bored… This wasn’t that long ago, but Angel had noticed a lull in Alastor’s shows. His honey was killing, for the sake of killing and not for the art of it. Oh no, that wouldn’t do. Angel would show him. There were still plenty of things Alastor hadn’t considered. 

The spider stood, a bit too quickly, on shaking legs. He needed his notebook, he needed to write things down right now. He could write them down and send them in an anonymous letter just like the gifts he’d made before. OH, or he could just slip them under Alastor’s office door! If he felt brave enough he could walk right up to Alastor-

No.

Angel had a better idea. He would gift them to Alastor himself. He tore the page he’d been scribbling on out and threw it over his shoulder. He had a better plan. It would take time. It would take being sneaky. Class, finesse, intelligence. It would win over Alastor’s heart entirely. It would make his one true love, love him absolutely and eternally. Angel looked to his new page of ideas and kissed it before pressing the notebook to his face and gazing lovingly to the poster on his door again. 

“Oh, Alastor…I hope you’re ready… Here I come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! We enjoy your love, tears... and you should be scared <3


End file.
